1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-roll toilet paper holding device and more particularly pertains to holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for easy retrieval with a multi-roll toilet paper holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing toilet paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,912 to Grunerud; 4,607,809 to Sineni et al.; 4,314,679 to Paul et al.; 4,177,958 to Poole, 5,597,133 to Teague; and 4,989,800 to Tritch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-roll toilet paper holding device for holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for easy retrieval.
In this respect, the multi-roll toilet paper holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for easy retrieval.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-roll toilet paper holding device which can be used for holding a plurality of rolls of toilet paper for easy retrieval. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.